Mauvaise Journée
by esiol
Summary: Traduit de l'anglais: Future!Fic. Catherine passe une mauvaise journée et ne veux rien de plus qu'être avec l'homme qu'elle aime. VinCat fluff.


Traduit de l'anglais, écrit par mamaXunicorn

_**Ceci était une demande pour l'anniversaire de ma meilleure amie Charlotte (obsessionsaremylife) et elle n'avait que deux conditions: ils doivent être heureux et il ne doit y avoir aucune mention d'Alex. Ce que j'étais définitivement capable de faire ! C'est ma première fanfiction de Beauty and the Beast et j'espère que j'ai assez bien cerné les personnages. Lisez et amusez-vous et j'espère que vous laisserez des commentaires !**_

_[esiol: salut, ça gaz ? Moi c'est ma deuxième traduc' et je pense que j'aurais encore la flemme de me relire, donc vous devrez encore passer derrière pour corriger, mouahahaha]_

* * *

Dire que Catherine avait passé une mauvaise journée aurait été un euphémisme. Joe l'avait fait venir tôt à cause d'un meurtre, assez horrible d'ailleurs. Elle devait quitter le confort de son lit chaud ce matin froid, sans parler de la sécurité et de la chaleur des bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait. C'était la seule fois où Vincent n'était pas obligé de se lever avant elle et elle fichait ça en l'air.

Elle avait essayé de se glisser hors du lit sans qu'il le sache mais ses sens affutés comme ceux d'un animal n'admettaient aucune fugue en douce. Ses bras forts se serrèrent autour de la fine taille de Catherine et la tirèrent contre lui.

- Vincent. Elle soupira et se tourna du mieux qu'elle pu pour pouvoir le regarder.

Ses yeux étaient clos et il était adorable avec ses mèches sombres qui tombaient sur son front. Il grogna et bougea pour que son menton repose sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Ses paupières papillonnèrent pour révéler des yeux marrons endormis et il huma son odeur dans son cou.

Ne pars pas.

Sa voix rauque enrouée par le sommeil, et l'estomac de Catherine papillonna, elle fit une grimace.

- Tu sais que je ne peux pas faire ça.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil silencieux et elle se moqua légèrement de lui, éloignant sa tête.

Ne me fais pas ton regard de chien battu, Vincent Keller.

Elle parvint à enlever précautionneusement son bras de son étreinte alléchante et tenta de repousser son bras tout en sachant que c'était impossible sauf s'il décidait de la relâcher.

Après plusieurs secondes à essayer elle se détendit contre le matelas avec un soupire agacé et tourna la tête vers lui pour voir un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres. Elle se retourna dans le lit pour lui faire entièrement face.

- Je dois y aller, Vincent.

- Le soleil n'est même pas encore levé, protesta-t-il.

- Tu devrais savoir mieux que quiconque que les urgences se fichent de savoir si c'est le jour ou la nuit, remarqua-t-elle et il fronça les sourcils.

Elle lui sourit doucement et leva la main pour écarter les mèches de son front puis la posa sur la joue.

- Je te reverrais en rentrant.

Il grogna légèrement.

- Je travaille de nuit.

Oh.

Son visage se décomposa et elle soupira. Sa main glissa sur le torse de son compagnon et elle enfonça légèrement le doigt dans sa poitrine, secouant la tête alors que ses yeux se posaient sur lui.

- Maudis sois-tu, Vincent Keller. Il fallait que tu sois docteur, le taquina-t-elle.

Il plissa les yeux, joueur, et sans dire un mot lui donna un petit coup pour la presser dos au matelas, lui entourant gentiment la taille de ses genoux.

- Excuse-moi, qui m'a aidé à devenir docteur ? Parce qu'elle a dit 'tu es fait pour ça Vincent. Tu est fait pour aider les gens'.

Les yeux de Catherine s'étrécirent alors que la voix de Vincent avait grimpé d'une octave lorsqu'il l'imitait.

- Je n'ai pas une voix comme ça.

- Plus ou moins, si.

Elle hoqueta, bouche béante alors qu'il ricanait et lui souriait. Catherine roula des yeux et lâcha un soupire défaitiste.

- Tu sais que tu es absolument irrésistible quand tu fais ça.

Le sourire de Vincent s'agrandit et il acquiesça.

J'en ai parfaitement conscience.

Il se pencha, faisant attention à ne pas la briser sous son poids, et captura ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser.

Un doux soupir de contentement s'échappa du nez de Catherine alors qu'elle levait les mains pour caresser ses cheveux, lui rendant son baiser avec ferveur.

Elle le força à s'écarter quand les choses commencèrent à devenir plus sérieuses et que la main de Vincent monta sous son t-shirt. Il était tellement pris dans l'action que son geste le surprit totalement et il retomba de son côté du lit, clignant des yeux, désorienté. Elle sauta du lit avant qu'il puisse essayer de l'y ramener et quand elle le regarda à nouveau il était pathétiquement étendu en travers du lit et boudait.

Arrête !

Elle attrapa un coussin et le frappa avec.

- On aura du temps tous les deux, c'est promis.

Vincent poussa un gros soupir et pris l'oreiller, le coinçant sous son bras comme si c'était elle.

- Je sais, mais tu me manques.

Le visage de Catherine s'adoucit.

Tu me manques aussi.

Elle marcha jusqu'à son côté du lit et il s'assit pour lui faire face. Elle posa les mains sur ses épaules avec légèreté et se pencha pour un autre baiser, plus court cette fois. Ils échangèrent un bref sourire tendre alors qu'elle s'écartait et elle caressa avec affection le côté de son visage avant de se diriger vers l'armoire pour prendre ses vêtements.

Lorsqu'elle arrive à la scène de crime, il y avait tellement de sang qu'elle se félicita de son petit déjeuner frugal. Tess et elle furent d'accord pour dire que c'était l'un des pires cas qu'elle avaient eu depuis des années. Le corps de la victime était si altéré qu'on ne pouvait presque rien en tirer. Il fallu à Evan beaucoup plus de temps que d'habitude pour identifier les restes comme masculins ou féminins et encore plus trouver son identité. Quand ils y parvinrent finalement, ils parcoururent toute la ville à la recherche de suspects et le peu qu'ils trouvèrent ne furent pas concluant. Catherine devina qu'ils étaient partis pour une longue affaire.

Malgré son insistance pour rester aider à faire des recherches sur la victime au poste, de toute façon elle n'avait personne à retrouver chez elle, Joe la renvoya quand même bien après la fin de son service.

Catherine ne s'était pas sentie aussi perdue et inutile dans une affaire depuis longtemps et ce genre d'affaire l'amenait souvent à faire un bilan sur sa carrière au NYPD. Et c'était dans ce genre de situation qu'elle aurait voulu que son fiancé ne soit pas le meilleur docteur de New York et puisse être là pour effacer son stress quand elle rentrerait.

Catherine se traîna jusqu'à son appartement et chercha ses clés. C'était un nouvel appartement, pas très loin du poste, heureusement. Après avoir fait couler Muirfield au prix de nombreuses menaces mortelles et de stress multiples, avec l'aide de la police, Vincent avait pu reprendre une vie stable. Bien qu'il ait été mort pendant dix ans, sa réinsertion semblait se passer plutôt bien pour Vincent. Pendant les premières semaines il sursautait un peu en sortant dehors en plein jour sans se couvrir le visage. Mais la présence de Catherine près de lui l'avait beaucoup aidé. Bien que leur relation ait été sur le fil pendant un moment, travailler ensemble et frôler la mort ensemble les avait ouvert les yeux sur le fait qu'ils ne pouvaient vivre l'un sans l'autre.

Catherine avait vécu avec sa sœur pendant quelques mois après la chute de Muirfield mais comme sa relation avec Vincent était allée en s'intensifiant avec le temps, Vincent avait rassemblé l'argent qu'il avait économisé plus l'argent qu'il gagnait à présent en ayant retrouvé un poste de médecin dans un autre hôpital, ils avaient pu louer leur propre appartement.

Un an après la chute de Muirfield, Vincent avait posé un genou à terre et demandé Catherine en mariage. Bien sûr elle avait dit oui. Et bien que leur mariage soit encore à des mois de là, Catherine commençait à se sentir nerveuse quand à la Lune de Miel, si seulement ! Juste pour s'éloigner de la vraie vie un moment.

Catherine poussa la porte pour l'ouvrir et se cogna au mur dans un grand bruit. L'appartement était faiblement éclairé et Catherine se dit que Vincent devait avoir laissé quelques lumières allumées pour elle. Elle poussa un profond soupir en s'arrachant à sa veste pour l'accrocher au porte-manteau.

Elle traîna des pieds jusqu'à la salle de bain. Si elle ne pouvait pas avoir Vincent, elle pouvait au moins s'offrir un bon bain chaud.

Elle passa devant la cuisine et se figea. Elle plissa les yeux avec curiosité et recula de quelques pas, regardant fixement la cuisine.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'elle vit la table dressée pour deux personnes, la nourriture déjà prête et deux bougies qui brûlaient au milieu.

Qu'est-ce que...

Elle se retourna et eut un hoquet en manquant de se cogner contre un corps solide soudain devant elle.

Vincent !

Elle comptait lui passer un savon pour l'avoir espionné mais elle était si heureuse de le voir qu'il sortit comme un soupir de soulagement.

Oh Vincent.

Elle se hissa immédiatement sur la pointe des pieds et passa les bras autour de son cou, enfouissant la tête dans le creux de son cou. Il eut un bref éclat de rire grave et l'entoura de ses bras. Elle ferma les yeux et huma son odeur familière, sentant immédiatement toute la tension s'échapper de son corps.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant après s'être écarté, glissant les mains sur ses épaules.

Vincent lui rendit son sourire et donna une légère pression sur sa taille en haussant vaguement les épaules.

- J'ai demandé à quelqu'un de prendre ma place.

Elle plissa les yeux alors que son sourire remontait jusqu'à eux.

- Pourquoi ?

'Pourquoi' ?

Il pouffa et secoua la tête.

Pour pouvoir passer du temps avec toi. A chaque fois que tu t'approchais de l'hôpital je pouvais entendre ton cœur battre dès que tu étais près de la porte. Ça ne s'est pas bien passé au boulot, hein ?

Pouah ! Grogna-t-elle en laissant lourdement tomber sa tête sur son torse. Non, marmonna-t-elle dans son t-shirt. Pas du tout.

Elle soupira en passant les bras autour de sa taille, s'encrant à lui et tournant la tête pour presser l'oreille contre sa poitrine et entendre le bruit doux et constant des battements de son cœur.

- Raconte-moi, la pressa-t-il en lui frottant gentiment le dos.

- Qui que soit celui qui a tué la victime, il a un gros problème. Elle était complètement déchiquetée et éparpillée partout dans la 49ème Rue. Il nous a fallu une heure simplement pour savoir si c'était un homme ou une femme. J'en ai été malade, et je ne suis jamais malade en faisant ce boulot. On a absolument aucune piste et plus on tarde à le trouver plus ce psychopathe passe de temps dehors et qui sait s'il a prévu de tuer qu'un d'autre et...

Catherine.

La voix brusque et autoritaire de Vincent la fit taire immédiatement et il la repoussa gentiment pour pouvoir la regarder.

- Tu l'attrapera, tu les attrapes toujours.

Catherine soupira lourdement.

- Je sais mais cette fois je suis vraiment perdue.

Vincent lui lança un sourire chaleureux et rassurant, tapotant son menton du bout des doigts.

- Tu y arriveras, il n'y a rien qui puisse vous arrêter Tess et toi.

Catherine laissa échapper un gloussement et un petit sourire naquît sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle le regardait amoureusement.

- En fait j'ai une arme secrète que j'utilise de temps à autres.

Vincent eut un sourire goguenard.

Serais-tu en train de me demander de l'aide ?

Catherine haussa légèrement les épaules.

- C'était juste une remarque...

Elle faiblit devant son regard et soupira doucement en acquiesçant.

- Est-ce que tu peux m'aider s'il-te-plaît ?

Vincent l'attrapa par la taille et la pressa contre lui de sorte que leurs visages étaient espacés de quelques centimètres seulement.

Tu sais que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

Catherine sourit et posa une main sur son torse.

- Oui, et je t'aime aussi pour ça.

Un rire grave fit vibrer sa poitrine et il se pencha pour rencontrer ses lèvres.

Catherine laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir, glissant lentement les bras autour de la nuque de Vincent pour se rapprocher de lui en se fondant dans le baiser.

Elle couina brusquement quand Vincent la souleva du sol sans effort dans ses bras musclés. Elle resserra sa prise autour de son cou bien que sachant qu'il ne la lâcherait jamais et lui lança un regard ahuri alors qu'il se dirigeait avec elle vers la cuisine.

Vincent l'assit avec précautions sur sa chaise habituelle à la table de la cuisine et captura ses lèvres dans un baiser amoureux avant de s'assoir de son côté de la table.

Catherine baissa les yeux vers le plat recouvert, pensive.

Tu m'as fait à dîner ?

Oui.

Vincent lui rendit son sourire et s'approcha pour découvrir le plat et elle eut un hoquet.

- Vincent c'est magnifique ! Lâcha-t-elle en relevant la tête pour le regarder.

Un sourire rayonnant illumina son beau visage.

- Merci. Voyons si c'est aussi bon que ça en a l'air.

Catherine lui lança un bref regard en prenant ses couverts pour couper le poulet.

- Arrêtes ça, tu est un super cuisiner.

Vincent haussa les épaules.

- Pas autant que toi.

- Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir, rétorqua-t-elle en pointant sa fourchette vers lui avant de la mettre dans sa bouche.

- J'adore te flatter, répondit-il avec un sourire, se penchant légèrement au-dessus de la table pour jauger sa réaction.

Catherine mâcha son morceau de poulet, le visage neutre mais essayant de retenir le sourire taquin d'étirer ses lèvres. Elle n'aimait rien de plus au monde que de voir Vincent patauger. Elle dégluti et soupira pensivement, Vincent leva un sourcil d'anticipation. Puis elle gloussa, décidant qu'elle avait assez torturé son pauvre homme et eut un large sourire.

- C'est délicieux, Vincent.

Vincent exhala un soupir de soulagement et sourit.

Bien, je suis content que ça te plaise.

Après avoir vu sa réaction, il découvrit sa propre assiette et commença à manger.

Catherine ne pouvait enlever le sourire de son visage alors qu'elle le contemplait. Dieu, comme elle aimait cet homme. Malgré la journée horrible qu'elle avait passé, elle se considérait à l'instant présent comme la femme la plus chanceuse au monde.

Après avoir fini de manger ils nettoyèrent la table et firent la vaisselle ensemble, malgré que Vincent ait dit qu'il la ferait tout seul. Secrètement, ça ne dérangeait pas vraiment Catherine de faire la vaisselle et ça lui donnait une chance d'être près de lui.

Une fois que la vaisselle fut propre, sèche et rangée, Vincent débouchonna le vin préféré de Catherine et sortit deux verres. Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon où Catherine se nicha entre les jambes de Vincent dans le canapé.

Elle eut un grognement de contentement, posa la tête contre sa poitrine et sourit en le sentant caresser légèrement son bras.

- C'est agréable, marmonna-t-elle.

Vincent eut un petit rire et continua ses caresses. Après quelques minutes de silence, Catherine inclina la tête pour regarder Vincent et il baissa les yeux pour croiser les siens, et elle lui sourit, levant la main pour caresser doucement sa joue.

- Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit combien je t'aime ?

Ça a dû t'arriver une ou deux fois, répondit-il avec un sourire avant de déposer un petit baiser sur le côté de sa tête.

Elle ferma les yeux en pivotant la tête encore un peu et sourit alors que ses lèvres lui frôlaient la peau du visage.

- Je t'aime chuchota-t-il, et un frisson couru le long de sa colonne vertébrale alors que son souffle chaud lui caressait l'oreille. Il se releva pour placer le verre de vin sur une table basse près du canapé puis sa main libre glissa le long du bras de Catherine, jusqu'à ce qu'elle couvre la sienne, ses doigts fins et roses et le magnifique anneau qui ornait son doigt. La future Mme Keller. Continua-t-il contre son oreille et elle sentit soudain son estomac papillonner. Elle se mordit la lèvre, posa doucement son verre de vin par-terre et se tourna pour être à califourchon sur ses genoux. Il eut un sourire enjoué et les lèvres de la jeune femme s'étirèrent alors qu'elle haussait un sourcil séducteur.

Elle leva instantanément les mains vers ses cheveux et ses doigts coururent dans les mèches sombres de Vincent, lui grattant le cuir chevelu. Vincent eut un lent gémissement et laissa tomber sa tête en arrière en fermant les yeux.

Catherine plaça les mains à l'arrière de son crâne et réduisit la courte distant qui les séparait, capturant ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Les mains de Vincent se posèrent alors sur sa taille et sa peau la brûla alors que ses doigts remontaient sous son t-shirt le long de son dos, et cette fois elle ne l'arrêta pas.

Leurs lèvres se mouvaient ensemble dans une mélodie parfaite de passion et d'amour. Catherine savait qu'elle ne se lasserait jamais de ce sentiment. Cette impression d'amour absolu et de plénitude. C'était le meilleur sentiment au monde.

Le baiser s'intensifia et ils ne se séparaient que de temps à autres pour respirer. Et bientôt toutes les barrières furent abaissées alors que Vincent tenait fermement Catherine et les retourna pour que le dos de Catherine soit du côté opposé.

Catherine hoqueta et leva les yeux vers lui, son cœur battant à tout rompre et sa respiration laborieuse. Il lui fit un large sourire et son cœur tressauta, elle attrapa son t-shirt, le faisant passer par-dessus sa tête. Ses doigts dansaient avec légèreté sur son abdomen admirablement bâtit et ses muscles ondulèrent à son toucher. Peu importait le nombre de fois où elle l'avait vu elle serait toujours en admiration devant sa beauté.

- Vincent, chuchota-t-elle le souffle court.

Oui ? Lui répondit-il dans un grognement, et elle leva les yeux jusqu'à lui.

Ses yeux chocolats étaient devenus plus sombres encore avec le désir et une chaleur se propagea dans son corps.

- Tu veux vraiment faire ça sur le canapé ?

Il la fixa, son torse se soulevant et s'abaissant rapidement, et il eut un sourire espiègle. Il roula en dehors du canapé, s'appuya fermement contre le sol, l'attira à lui et la hissa de sorte qu'elle avait les jambes enroulées autour de sa taille. Ils ne cessèrent de se donner de petits baisers sur les lèvres alors qu'il la portait jusqu'à la chambre.

Le stress de cette journée s'était complètement envolé.


End file.
